Lung Cancer Program Project Summary / Abstract The Lung Cancer Program seeks to exploit the resources provided by the consortium of DF/HCC institutions to conduct innovative population-based research on the causes and pathogenesis of lung cancer, focusing on discoveries that will ultimately lead to improvements in prevention, diagnosis, prognosis, and therapy. The Program has focused on making discoveries about the pathogenesis of lung cancer and using these discoveries to apply novel, effective therapies to both prevent and treat the different types of lung cancer. The program has four specific aims: 1) Identify germline polymorphisms and determine their role in the susceptibility, pathogenesis and prognosis of lung cancer; 2) Define pathogenic mechanisms underlying the development of lung cancer; 3) Exploit the discoveries in pathogenesis to develop novel therapeutic approaches to thoracic malignancies; and 4) Characterize the mechanisms of acquired resistance to targeted therapy and immunotherapy and develop methods to overcome the resistance. The program has 63 members, representing six DF/HCC institutions and 11 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $6.1 million in total costs from the NCI and $1.8 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Lung Cancer Program members published 1,214 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 32% were inter-institutional, 27% were intra-programmatic, and 51% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.